Home Again
by villkanin
Summary: Based after Gravitation Ex. 1. When people become blind, all their other senses heighten. This is a fact that Shuichi finds to be true the hard way, literally. may be inappropriate for younger readers.
1. The Perfect Evening

**Home Again**

Part 1: The Perfect Evening

Shuichi unlocked the door, gently guiding his lover inside. He had imagined they would return with Yuki carrying him aloft past the threshold and into a bed of rose petals, but the fact that Yuki was even alive and there with him (after all that had happened) was well enough. These past few days had been excruciating, and now that they were finally alone Shuichi felt an immense relief. Tohma (as an apology) had returned Riku to Yoshiki when he and Ryuichi flew back to New York, and Shuichi was looking forward to his life becoming somewhat normal again… err, as normal as things could get, considering Yuki's current condition.

Shuichi glanced worriedly at the beautiful blond who had just pulled himself away and was wearily trying to feel his way into the kitchen. He found the fridge and, opening it, skimmed his fingers along the shelves in search for a beer.

"Yuki…" Shuichi sighed, stepping close to the slim figure now opening his find. "Are you sure getting drunk is the most appropriate thing to do your first day back from the hospital?"

Yuki leaned against the sink, putting on his best scowl.

"Of course! This is a fucking celebration! Finally getting to have a drink in my own house without some damn kid or insane manager running around. I may have to enjoy it with the loss of my eyesight perhaps but, hey, win some, lose some. Story of my life! What exactly did you expect?"

"Well…" Shuichi replied, realizing the futility of his words, "I kind of thought that we could relax on the couch with some champagne, listen to romantic music, and discuss our wonderful future together…" he paused, floating gently through his daydream on a satin–covered cloud.

Yuki waited a moment then, extending out his hand, said sweetly, "awww, come here my pet."

Shuichi squealed, dutifully centering himself below the long fingers now running through his hair. Immediately, Yuki balled his hand into a fist and knocked the confused kid aside.

"Now let me tell you what's going to happen, you little idiot," he growled. " I'm going to finish this beer _alone,_" (emphasizing the word with a shake of his can), " and then I'm going to bed. Now leave before you ruin more of this wonderful evening!"

Shuichi gasped. "You're so mean and cruel, Yuki!" He cried, stomping his feet and moping his way into the hall.

Back in the kitchen, Yuki smiled.

Shuichi stepped lightly out of the shower, the soapy water running down his back and navel. He felt a little better, but he couldn't shake the fact that Yuki was always so bitter about everything. Wasn't he happy now? Shuichi looked hard at himself in the mirror. 'well… you do freak about everything,' he thought to himself. 'nobody likes a drama queen. And you usually cum too early in bed, that could get annoying.' Lost in thought, Shuichi did not hear the door slide open as he ran the towel through his hair.

"Shuichi…" Yuki spoke softly behind him.

Shuichi shrieked, covering himself quickly with the towel, forgetting for a moment that Yuki wouldn't have been able to see his nakedness anyway.

"Sorry," Yuki mumbled, "This must be a bad time."

As he started edging back towards the door Shuichi cried, "Wait! Sorry… you just surprised me. It's fine, go ahead darling!"

Yuki paused. He hesitantly held out his hands in an effort to find where Shuichi stood, grasping his shoulders and putting his mouth close to the boy's ear.

"You and Ryuichi, was it only a kiss?"

Shuichi could feel Yuki's warm breath on his cheek as he comprehended the question.

"Yes." He said finally, taking Yuki's hand in his own. "Yes, I promise you that. What about you, Yuki? With Tohma?"

"Nothing… at least while _I _was conscious," Yuki answered, furrowing his brow as if in thought. Shuichi sighed with relief.

"Well that's a good thing!" He breathed. Yuki didn't answer, but began pulling Shuichi towards the open door.

"Hold on, I still need to get dressed!" Shuichi protested, But Yuki continued to drag him on into the bedroom.

Suddenly, and in such a way it caught Shuichi completely by surprise, Yuki spun around and held him with a kiss. He ran his hands along Shuichi's light framed, his back, ass, thighs. Shuichi felt himself being lifted up, his back shoved against the wall with Yuki's crotch hard beneath his jeans and pressing against Shuichi's naked stomach. Shuichi sighed with love and eager anticipation of what was to come.


	2. Shuichi's Pov

**Shuichi's Pov.**

I unzipped his jeans, getting excited myself. Yuki's breathing turned hard as I ran a finger around the head, letting the precum dribble down the length of his dick. He turned, dropping me onto the bed beside us. I relaxed, letting my hand stray toward my own privates as I watched him undress. He stopped, unsure of himself as the last article of clothing dropped softly to the ground.

"Yuki," I purred, finding the confused expression on his face absolutely adorable. "Over here."

Yuki found his way to the bed and straddled me. I began to breath his name before Yuki cupped his hand about my mouth and kissed my cheek.

"Don't speak, my pet." He whispered, expertly darting his tongue between my lips. I felt his hand caressing my ass while the other held me in place by my shoulder, and one long finger began to probe along my opening. I arched my back up and spread my legs, allowing it to enter and feel my temperature inside. I gasped at the second intruder, remembering how long it had been since Yuki and I had been together like this. I realized that my body would have healed and was not yet ready for this kind of force.

Yuki turned me over before I could protest, unintentionally burying my head within the sheets. He placed his hands around my ribs, holding me in place while he positioned himself. I cringed as he pushed against the opening, breaking the skin and causing me to issue out a muffled cry. Yuki moaned. It occurred to me that my sounds of pain may not sound any different from those of pleasure. I was unable to move with Yuki's weight against my back and his prick continually pumping into me, seeming to plunge deeper every time. I was desperately trying to match my breathing with the rhythm of his sex, an attempt made frustrating by the mounds of blanket, pillows, and sheets cutting off most of my air supply.

'Man, I shouldn't have pressed for that over-stuffed queen bed set. Damn you Bed, Bath and Beyond!' I thought despairingly. 'Now I'm going to die here being screwed into suffocation by my own blind boyfriend! This is worse than being raped!'

A few seconds before I was ready to faint Yuki began slowing down, his deep breathing turning into gasps as his member pulsed. I bucked against it, hoping this would help him cum soon. It worked. Yuki let out one last moan as his seed ran into me.

He slowly pulled out, finally letting me move and take in air. I felt nauseous as blood and sperm began leaking out of me, holding onto the bed frame for support. Looking at Yuki, I realized he hadn't noticed any of this. My spirits sank even lower.

(Note: Don't worry! Shuichi's night won't be all bad. I'm still working on the next installment. Send some ideas if you want (


	3. Yuki's Pov

**Yuki's Pov.**

I pulled out from what was quite possibly the best sex I had ever had. With (of all people) the kid! He had probably cum annoyingly early again, but I hadn't even noticed. This could be checked off as a good point of my recent handicap.

My used dick throbbed, demanding more. I was about to ask Shuichi if he was ready for it again when I heard a sob uttered from the far side of the bed. My hand reached out, grasping his before he shakily pulled it away.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting wearily on the mattress, trying to ignore my aching prick.

"Yuki, you tore me. You were hurting me so much and I could hardly breathe. You didn't even notice." His quiet voice floated across to me, every word like a dagger.

"Shit," I mumbled, moving towards the little body. I felt along his inner thigh, my fingers running through dampness. There was too much for it to be just sperm leaking from him. I had made him bleed.

"Shuichi, I'm so sorry Sweetheart!" I uttered. What the hell does one say after something like that? Guilt overwhelmed me, mainly the guilt of having the time of my life while putting Shuichi through his worst. I felt him come close, allowing me to wrap my arms around his shaking shoulders. I felt tears running down his cheeks. Damn, I had to do something!

When he was calm I lay him down on the bed, gently kissing the tears from his cheeks. I ran my tongue along his lips, dipping it deep into his mouth as my hand fondled his genitals. He sighed, a beautiful sound. I moved downwards to suck on and harden Shuichi's small nipples, wandering even lower and placing small kisses along his navel and eventually his small tuft of pubic hair.

Shuichi was completely hard now, every once in a while bucking his hips in longing for my mouth to completely engulf his erect member. I continued to tantalize the kid. I lapped along his thighs, cleaning them of leftover blood and seed, running my tongue along his testicles and heartily sucking on each one hungrily. Shuichi moaned, his hands turning to fists at his sides. I teased the head, pushing the tip of my tongue against the slit of his dick, sending a tremor throughout his slight frame that my own body reacted to with a painful throb, hungry for his tight body.

Finally, I took Shuichi's entire penis within my mouth. He moaned, his abdomen tightened, and then he came with a cry. I swallowed it all up to the last drop, letting his prick soften in my mouth before releasing him.

I lay beside the kid, now shaking with ecstasy rather than sobs. He moved closer, throwing his arm across my chest.

"That was wonderful Yuki!" He whispered happily. 'Crap, I'm getting too damn nice!'

" Yeah, well, guilt-be-gone…" I shrugged, secretly enjoying Shuichi's warm body now cuddling up against mine. There was still something that was bothering me though.

I held Shuichi's soft hand, still wet with perspiration, and brought it around my throbbing member. His fingers curled gently, slicking along with my hand guiding him. God, it felt so damn good! I closed my eyes (though it wouldn't have mattered either way) and lifted my hips up as I began to feel close to breaking.

I came, spurting all over Shuichi's stomach. I felt the warmth and contentment of good sex, here, with my lover. I noticed the citrus scent of conditioner amidst Shuichi's fluffy hair. I buried my face in it, a surge of fondness rushing through me.

Was this the right time? I didn't want the kid to completely freak out, as he seemed to enjoy doing so often, but I had to say something. I took a deep breath.

"Shuichi, I do love you dear."

Nothing!? Everything was silent. The soft sounds of sleep arising beside me. I laughed and held him close, fatigue beginning to gnaw at the edges of my own mind.

"My little idiot…" I breathed, slipping back into sweet oblivion.


End file.
